1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning unit for an electronic device, more particularly to a positioning unit for positioning a display module relative to a main body of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer 9 which includes a display module 901 and a main body 902 pivoted to the display module 901 via a hinge member 903 so as to permit the display module 901 to be rotatable about a vertical axis (Z) and a horizontal axis (X). The conventional portable computer 9 is disadvantageous in that components of the hinge member 903 tend to loosen after a period of use, thereby resulting in undesired inclination of the display module 901 relative to the main body 902. Moreover, since the display module 901 is supported on the main body 902 solely by the hinge amount 903, turning and positioning of the displayed module 901 relative to the main body 902 tends to be unstable.